


Betrayal

by DarkEmb3r



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Promises, Death, Enjoy the feels, Two people died, it pained me to write this, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEmb3r/pseuds/DarkEmb3r
Summary: Castiel made a promise millennia ago. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep it.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this hiding in my writing file. Figured I should upload this. Not sure how the grammar and spelling are though. Anyways, I was reading through this and cried at least three times. So enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Nor do I own any of these characters. If I did: none of them would be going through hell as often as they do.

Castiel had always been protective of his younger brother. He himself was still a fledgling when Samandriel came into creation. Those two were inseparable and, with the slightly older Balthazar, created lots of trouble throughout their fledgling-hood. Castiel even refused to learn to fly until Samandriel could, not wanting to leave the younger angel behind.  
One day, after they’d been flying for a few millennia; Castiel, Samandriel, and Balthazar all were sitting on a sunny beach in heaven.  
“Cas Cas.”  
“Yeah Mandy?”  
“Promise you won’t leave us? I mean I know when we’re fully grown they’ll send us to different battalions, but…promise you won’t forget us. Promise you won’t leave. Promise you’ll always be there for us.”  
Castiel looked at his brothers. No, scratch that. His best friends. Their bond was much deeper than any sibling seemed to have. He stared at Balthazar, his first friend and the first face he ever saw. He thought about how Balthazar had always been there when he needed someone to cheer him up. And he stared at the youngest of the group. Mandy was staring at him with his hazel eyes waiting for a response. The one sibling he had always been there to protect. Especially when the older angels would mock them. He remembered holding Samandriel when he had fallen off the cliff trying to fly for the first time. Then and there he made a decision.  
“Never Mandy. I won’t leave you or Balthy. Ever.”  
And he never did forget his brothers. If he sensed they’d had a bad day he would always track them down and go for a flight with them. He always stood up for his brothers through the years. Samandriel learned to defend himself easily and soon Castiel wasn’t needed by him. Not anymore. But Castiel was still there. He was there any time Mandy needed something.  
Balthazar was with him when the mission to retrieve Dean Winchester from Hell was given. In the ensuing battle Castiel lost sight of his older brother. Afterwards he was told that his brother fell in battle. A noble end to such a wonderful angel. He grieved in his own right, despite being raised not to feel. He had always felt something. Love is what it was called. Love for his brothers.  
When he found out Balthazar was still alive he was excited beyond relief. He knew Mandy was still alive, but hadn’t been allowed to check in on him due to their separate missions. He really did miss his brothers.  
And then the unthinkable happened. Castiel decided to open Purgatory. And Balthazar told the Winchester brothers, shortly before Castiel could open Purgatory. Castiel confronted him, and Balthazar, remembering that conversation on that sunny beach from oh-so-long-ago said, “You've always got little old me.” Imagine his shock when Castiel stabbed him. That was the first time Balthazar allowed himself to cry since he was a young fledgllng. The sense of betrayal was overwhelming. He didn’t get long to dwell on it as his grace, his very essence, left him. Castiel mourned him when he finally came to his senses.  
Castiel broke that promise again a few years later. Naomi had taken over him, finally rendered him unable to feel emotions. They had received a distress call from Samandriel’s grace one day. Castiel was sent with the Winchesters to retrieve him.  
To say Samandriel was relieved to see his big brother is an understatement. But there seemed to be something off about him. He still felt safe in his brother’s arms though. That safety didn’t last long however. It was quickly followed by the most painful betrayal he had ever felt.  
Castiel stabbed Samandriel directly in the heart that day, both physically and metaphorically. He missed the look of betrayal that crossed Samandriel’s face. He didn’t know that Samandriel’s last thought was ‘But you promised Cassie’. He didn’t know that he would be living the rest of his life with the pain of knowing his two closest brothers, his two best friends, were dead because of him. Not then. Because Naomi had really managed to get him under her control.  
Of course when that control fell he remembered and he fell apart inside. He was never the same after that. He worried he would do the same to the Winchester brothers. And so he left. But he never forgot what he did, nor did he forget that he had failed his little brother.


End file.
